


No Place To Hide

by BurrBurr



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy probably, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, Unresolved Sexual Tension, that should really be a fandom-wide warning going in, yes more of that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrBurr/pseuds/BurrBurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И только когда он поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что Джесси заметил, как он, черт возьми, пялился на его губы, - только тогда он понимает, как, должно быть, горят его глаза и щеки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place To Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Place To Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119571) by [mobius-loop (igy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igy/pseuds/mobius-loop). 



> Таймлайн второй серии.  
> На самом деле у фанфика на момент перевода неожиданно появилась вторая часть, но ни один из нас пока что оказался не готов к тому, что там творит Джесси в своих снах. Если здесь есть ценители альтраскладки, то вы можете прочитать вторую часть в оригинале. Возможно, когда мы справимся со своими эмоциями, то переведем вторую главу. Знаем, что кто-то не одобрит подобные закидоны, но первая часть хорошо читается как самостоятельный фик, и честное слово - простите.  
> 

  
  


– Тяжелый день на работе, дорогой? Идем, милый, ужин стынет. 

Кэссиди усмехается, махнув в воздухе бутылкой виски, когда Джесси поднимается ко входу в небольшую церковь. Улыбка на губах Кастера – неловкая, но искренняя – греет Кэссиди гораздо больше, чем он мог бы себе признаться. С того самого момента, как он поселился на церковном чердаке (в котором, как бы иронично это ни звучало, жили еще и летучие мыши) прошла практически неделя, и Кэсс с Джесси сразу же нашли общий язык. Это было как раз то, что Кэссиди неосознанно упускал все это время, – просто приятель, чтобы побухать и поржать над творящимся вокруг дерьмом. И только благодаря своему неожиданному появлению в тихом городке Анвилле, жизнь в котором напоминала больше какую-то дешевую мелодраму, Кэссиди столкнулся с напоминанием об упущенном – одетым во все черное напоминанием, имеющим невероятно хорошие волосы.

– Ну и как там поживает кондиционер, мистер Золотые Ручки? – Джесси выхватывает бутылку из чужих рук сразу же, как заходит в церковь. Откупоривает и делает большой глоток. 

– Ой да отъебись, я же сказал, что некоторые детали доставят только завтра. Ну, или послезавтра. Может быть, из-за всей этой церковщины, которая тут творится, техника здесь вообще никогда не заработает. Никогда не задумывался о таком раскладе, м?

Кэссиди совершенно неграциозно падает на одну из скамеек, закидывая ноги на переднюю спинку. Он тянется к бутылке, нетерпеливо пощелкивая пальцами, пока Джесси не передает ее обратно, и сразу же прикладывается губами к горлышку. 

– Ваше предложение очень ценно, и церковь обязательно примет ее во внимание, – усмехается Джесси, сцепляя пальцы в замок на затылке. Кастер выглядит усталым, и Кэссиди внимательно всматривается в его лицо, пока тот ищет взглядом, куда бы сесть. – Я должен провести завтра воскресную церемонию. 

Кэссиди протягивает ему бутылку, принимая свой коронный вид «оплот логики и великолепных решений». Он многозначительно приподнимает бровь, не сводя глаз с Джесси. 

– Да ладно тебе. Неужели ты оставишь меня ужинать в одиночестве? 

От этой фразы Джесси пробирает на смех, что, между прочим, является знаком бесспорной победы Кэссиди. И действительно, проповедник смиренно вздыхает и опускается на скамейку рядом с ним, похлопывая ладонью по длинным ногам Кэссиди. 

– То, что мы продолжаем называть вот это вот ужином, может означать… не знаю, какую-нибудь психологическую херню, – Джесси смеется. Его тихий смех мягок, словно глоток хорошего алкоголя. Кэссиди усмехается пришедшему в голову сравнению, доставая из кармана мятую пачку сигарет. 

– Что ж, пока это вполне себе сносный и сытный перекус. Лично я не вижу в этом ничего плохого, хах, – Кэссиди открывает пачку и тут же поникает. – Ох, падре, а можешь…

– Что, уже успел выкурить всю пачку? 

– Между прочим, уборка на чердаке очень и очень изнуряющая работа! – Кэссиди тянется к Джесси и быстро выхватывает чужие сигареты. Тот протестующее мычит, но Кэсс мягко толкает его в плечо. – К тому же тебе следует поберечь голос до воскресенья. Вот, кстати, Кит Ричардс играл на гитаре с торчащей изо рта сигаретой, и голос у него не менялся сам собой. Но это Кит Ричардс. Хотя тебе с таким милым личиком до него недалеко. 

Джесси давится сигаретным дымом и пренебрежительно машет на Кэссиди рукой. 

– Если я Кит Ричардс, то ты – Мик Джагер. Между прочим, у вас есть что-то общее… 

Вот теперь настает очередь Кэссиди давиться дымом. Он вспыхивает и возмущенно шипит: 

– Да иди ты! Сколько мне, по-твоему, семьдесят, м? Во мне еще горит дух юности и авантюризма, тоже мне тут! – Кэссиди ощетинивается под неожиданно внимательным взглядом Джесси, который словно пытался отгадать, сколько ему на самом деле лет. 

– Ага. Но на самом деле ты выглядишь не старше, я бы сказал, пятидесяти девяти. 

– Иди ты, блять, нахуй! Зато я хоть не пытаюсь соответствовать этому ебаному имиджу «я-не-бреюсь-месяцами». 

Джесси закусывает губу, пытаясь подавить смешок. 

– А мне показалось, ты только что назвал мое лицо миленьким. 

Кэссиди усмехается, слегка наклонив голову. Виски постепенно делает свое: лицо медленно начинает гореть. Внезапно забеспокоившись, что он так быстро раскраснелся, Кэссиди глубоко затягивается и вскидывает подбородок, выдыхая куда-то вверх, к потолку слабо освещенной церкви. Его реально поражает, как быстро он пьянеет, и он пытается успокоить себя тем, что просто давно не пил ничего крепче церковного вина, которое стащил пару дней назад. 

– Ну ладно, хорош уже херней страдать. Расскажи-ка мне, падре, о своем дне. Спас ли ты сегодня еще несколько грешных душ, сбившихся с пути истинного? Где они обитают, может, подскажешь, а? – он переводит взгляд обратно на Кастера и игриво ему подмигивает. 

Джесси хихикает, и Кэссиди приходиться закусить губу, чтобы воздержаться от комментария. 

– Что ж, Квентин снова перехватил меня в закусочной, так что мне пришлось остаться и выслушать его бредовый бубнеж продолжительностью где-то в час. Но, думаю, он выговорился и ему стало легче, так что… 

Кэсс так и держит голову запрокинутой, поудобнее устроившись на скамейке. Голос Джесси, спокойный и глубокий, немного хрипловатый от алкоголя и сигарет, звучит совсем рядом, и Кэссиди отвлеченно думает, что, если бы все проповедники были такими же привлекательными, как его падре, посещаемость у церквей резко бы возросла. Кэсс криво улыбается этой мысли. Он бы и сам с удовольствием посещал все проповеди, не вникая ни в одно слово, а так, просто слушая звучание этого голоса. 

Кэссиди кажется, что он вот-вот вырубится, но его тело слишком расслабленно, чтобы как-либо это предотвратить. 

  


****

  


Глухой звук, раздавшийся совсем рядом, и тепло чужого тела заставляют его проснуться раньше времени. 

– А вот у тебя, должно быть, действительно тяжелый денек на работе выдался, партнер, – Джесси наклоняется к нему, тыкая в него донышком бутылки. – А я и не думал, что ты отнесешься к этому так несерьезно. Ты слышал хоть что-нибудь из того, что я сказал? 

– Конечно, слышал, это было чертовски захватывающе! – отпрянув немного назад, Кэссиди крадет из рук Джесси бутылку и делает большой глоток. – Мне особенно понравилась та часть, где ты, это, слепых излечил божьим словом, ага. И про, ну, как ты сотворил из дрянной рыбы и корочки хлеба сэндвичи с ветчиной. Ваще заебись! 

Смеясь и мягко толкая Кэссиди в плечо, Джесси забирает из его рук бутылку, не давая сделать очередной глоток. Тот передает ее обратно и не может оторвать взгляда от шеи Джесси, от того, как движется его кадык, когда он глотает. Кэссиди пытается свалить все на алкоголь, но он все равно не может не замечать того, что Джесси, допив виски, медленно, провоцирующе облизывает собственные губы.

И только когда он поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что Джесси заметил, как он, черт возьми, _пялился на его губы_ , – только тогда он понимает, как, должно быть, горят его глаза и щеки. Он не пил крови больше недели и вот так пялиться на чужую шею и губы… Не лучшая идея. 

– Эм…

Джесси, слава богу, ничего на это не отвечает – просто смотрит на него. И Кэссиди становится по-настоящему страшно от того, насколько близко они сидят на скамейке – плечом к плечу, касаясь друг друга коленями. 

– Знаешь, Кэссиди, – тихо начинает Джесси. Кэсса передергивает от звука собственного имени. – Врать – это грех. 

– Что?..

– Я могу точно сказать, что ты врешь самому себе. Ты продолжаешь обманывать себя «Нет, я не могу, он ни за что не будет», но я здесь, чтобы сказать тебе – ты ошибаешься.

– Что за хуйню ты несешь, падре…

– Меня зовут Джесси, – он снова тянется к Кэссиди, нависая над ним в темноте. От запаха его одеколона и виски, что ощущается на выдохе, Кэссиди шумно втягивает воздух, сжимая в подрагивающих пальцах потухший бычок сигареты. 

– Джесси… 

Кастер наклоняется к нему еще ближе. Кэссиди практически касается его небритой щеки, когда тот шепчет:

– А теперь попроси меня. Хорошо попроси.

– Блять, Джесси. _Пожалуйста._

На мгновение Джесси замирает. Сердце Кэссиди стучит в груди глухо и часто, и ему кажется, что вот так вот и приходит смерть. И когда Джесси наконец-то касается его губ своими, он чувствует своим ртом его улыбку.

Они целуются грубо и рвано, стукаясь зубами, прежде чем наконец находят нужный ритм. Чуть наклонив голову, чтобы было удобнее, Кэссиди буквально передает Джесси вкус греха вместе с привкусом сигарет и виски. Проповедник кусает его губы, и Кэссиди несдержанно скулит, тут же смутившись этого непроизвольно вырвавшегося звука. Но поцелуй не прерывается, и Кэссиди не зацикливается на этом. Сильные руки Джесси оглаживают его грудь, а потом проповедник резко садится ему на колени, забравшись с ногами на жесткую скамейку. 

У Кэссиди голова идет кругом от одного только соприкосновения с горячими бедрами Джесси, плотно сжимающими его собственные. Звуки их поцелуев, разносящиеся по тихой темной часовне, кажутся до ужаса непристойными. Они в церкви, в чертовой церкви, но им обоим не хватает хоть какого-то благоразумия подняться наверх, в спальню…

Джесси с силой оглаживает ключицы Кэссиди, слегка царапая, на что тот отзывается еще одним смущающим его звуком. Кэссиди разрывает поцелуй, тяжело выдыхая в шею Джесси.

– Боже, я так ошибался, прости меня, святой отец…

– Заткнись, – усмешка Джесси выглядит опасной. Он подносит ладонь ко рту Кэссиди, очерчивая нижнюю губу большим пальцем. Джесси размыкает его губы, касаясь клыка, и Кэсс игриво облизывает его палец.

– Хотя лучше давай посмотрим, насколько ошибался ты.

  


*****

  


– …Кэссиди?

Он дергается, просыпаясь от ощущения жара на кончиках пальцев, которые держат почти догоревшую сигарету.

– Хах, думал, ты уснул. Ты действительно так несерьезно ко всему относишься, да? – Джесси улыбается, смотря на Кэссиди прямо. Пустая бутылка виски лежит около него. 

– Да… Вот черт. Прости, Джесси, – говоря это, он отводит взгляд в сторону.

– Тяжелый выдался денек. В любом случае спасибо, что выслушал меня. Я рад, что ты сейчас рядом со мной, – Джесси поднимается со скамейки и, потянувшись, направляется к ступенькам, ведущим наверх. Кэссиди тяжело вздыхает в ответ.

– Ага. Я тоже.


End file.
